1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cord exerciser, more particularly to an exercise-cord anchored device for securing to an elastic cord of the cord exerciser.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,923,750B1 discloses an exercise-cord anchored device comprising a handgrip that is formed with a slot for insertion of an elastic cord therein. When it is desired to replace the elastic cord, the elastic cord is pulled out of the slot. However, the configuration of such a handgrip has a relatively weak engaging strength between the slot and the elastic cord. Therefore, the elastic cord maybe easily pulled out of the slot during use.